The Forgotten Companion
by Irene Noble
Summary: What if before, The Doctor regenerated... He had one other companion. One that no one ever seems to mention...  When Autumn gets up in the morning, she wishes for nothing more than for her to leave. Wish no more Autumn... The Doctor is here to help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An annoying buzzing noise broke through Autumn's peaceful sleep. She sighed and leaned over, pressing the button to silence the alarm. She stared at the ceiling, a soft sunlight streaming through her curtains, she thought over what she had to do for the day. She got up, grabbing her favorite shirt, yanking it on, and heading down the stairs. She glanced in the mirror, seeing that her hair was a mess of red again with her blue v-neck and jeans. She darted past her parents, grabbing an apple.

"See you guys later. I'll be back late.", she yelled from the door as she went to her bike.

"Be safe!", her mum yelled after her. She took off down the street, peddling quickly. She dreaded the day that she knew was waiting for her. The stupidity of her teachers, the gossiping and stares of her peers… She shook her head to clear the thoughts and just focused on her peddling. She tuned the world out, listening only to the sounds of her breathing and the squeaks of her Converse against the pedals.

She went around the corner into an alley, a short cut to school she'd used before. Autumn looks over briefly and sees a man staring there, watching her. She stops, seeing if she could help.

"You lost?", she smiled kindly at him. He only looks at her, but takes a step forward. She laughed nervously.

"Okay… Well, I've gotta go.", she turns around to get back on her bike, only to see more men standing there. She spun back around to see that the first man had moved directly in front of her. He was tall and bald, but his eyes were what made her scared. His eyes were empty. Completely empty of all life. He was a shell of a man. His arm snapped forward to grab hers tightly. She cried out in pain as he forced her around. She looked up and saw a device in the hands of one of the men. It was a seemingly perfect fit for her face. She realised in that moment what they were going to do… They were going to make her like them.

She laughed shakily,"Listen, you've got the wrong girl. I'm nothing special and I know plenty of really strong people. If you let me go, I can go find someone really nice!", the man said nothing and moved toward her. She started to panic.

"Please! Please just leave me alone!", she started to cry. "Please! Don't touch me with that thing!", he stood in front of her, holding it near her face. A crackling noise came from it and she closed her eyes, cringing away.

Suddenly, a wind came from behind them, along with a strange grinding noise that should have sounded mechanical, but it didn't. Like it was supposed to be there. As if it was natural. They all looked around, dragging her with them. As she looked at the empty space, a tall blue box appeared. Then as suddenly as the noise had started, with a locking noise it stopped. There was silence for a second that seemed like an hour, until a tall, thin man walked out. He leaned against the doorframe, smirking. His hair was… Puffy. Brown and puffy. He was dressed in a pinstriped, brown suit with Converse on as well. He smiled at the men around her, anger in his deep, brown eyes.

"Hello, boys. I'd let go of the girl now.", the man holding Autumn instantly squeezed harder. She cried out softly, tears filling her eyes.

"Help…", she looked at the strange man, whispering to him. "Help me please…" The man holding her slapped her.

"Shut up!", his voice had an echo of rage, yet it was as emotionless as his eyes were. She looked at the man, shaking with silent sobs. He looked at her, his face suddenly filled with anger. An anger that scared her deeply. He looked at the men around her, his voice low and threatening.

"I got your master's message. You've done what you were programmed to do. Now go. Now.", she felt the man let go and move away. She spun around, holding your arm against herself moving away as fast as possible. As she watched them group together, there was a gust of wind and they were blow away into dust. The man snorted behind her.

"Always a flair for the dramatic.", he smiled at her. "You're safe now. They knew I was in the area. I love this time of year." She smiled back a small smile, then looked down at her arm. It was fine, but there would be bruising at the least.

"You alright then?", she nodded slightly.

"What were those things? I know they weren't… This is going to sound mad, but I don't think they're human.", the man smiled slightly.

"I appeared out of nowhere. It doesn't sound mad to me.", he smiled widely, then his face darkened. "To answer your question, no they aren't human. Well! They used to be. That thing they were about to use on you is a Soul Detractor. It latches onto you by your face and it enters your brain. It changes the chemicals so badly that you stop having emotion. You stop being you. Then, after that lovely procedure, it goes deeper. It makes you unable to feel any kind of pain. Lastly… It takes your memories. It literally sucks the life out of you. Then you're left a shell. They control you afterwards. A robot soldier."

She gasps, horrified. _What kind of horrible people… Things would do that. _Her face obviously reflected her thoughts because the man nodded.

"I know. That's why I've been trying to stop them. They're breaking thousands of laws all across the universe.", she looked at him like he was joking with her. He just smiled and turned back to his blue box, walking toward the door. He opened the door, but turned back for a moment.

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Autumn."

"Nice to meet you, Autumn.", he went to go back in.

"Wait!", he paused."I need some help with this.", he grinned."Wanna come with me?"

"I… I just met you! I don't know what's going to happen… I don't even know you're name!", she crossed her arms. He stepped out and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah, but that's the fun of it. I can travel anywhere with this thing. It's called the TARDIS. It lets me go everywhere and in any point in time. I can take you anywhere… There's so many things to see. Aren't you bored… Don't you, you know! Wanna get out there! See the world! Touch the stars! Well, come close to the stars. I don't want to touch a star…", he shudders."Nope. Anyway, you can stay here, living you're boring life… Or… You can come with me.", he raised his eyebrows."As for my name? I'm the Doctor.", he goes back into the TARDIS, leaving the door cracked open. She fought with herself for a while… But he promised her everything she's ever wanted. To see the world. To see everything… More than that… It was an escape. An escape from the people that she had wanted to forget about. She looked at the box. It was so stupid! It was going to end eventually. There would be so much danger… She grinned and walked in without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Autumn walked into the blue box with her head down. As she turned to close the door, she paused and laughed.

"Are you sure there's gonna be enough room? I mean there are the tw-", she turned around and her jaw dropped open. The room before her was mind bending. It was a spacious room with hallways leading out of it, with what seemed like a control panel covered with every kind of lever, switch, and button. It glowed with an almost green light which seemed to be coming from the centre of the control where a glass-like column stood. As she stood, looking at the impossible room, she saw the man, the Doctor, leaning against a support column, smiling slightly.

"Well...", she paused and laughed breathlessly. "I guess we _will_ have enough room." The Doctor laughed and jumped over to the controls.

"Off we go, then!", he pulled a lever. The floor began to shudder accompanied by the grinding, mechanical noise. She stumbled over and braced herself against the controls, laughing as the Doctor joined in. After a few minutes of that, the machine stopped with a jolt. He looked at the monitor nearest to him, reading what looked like a bunch of swirls and circles. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Right! So we are now in London, twenty-first century.", he looked at her, excitement in his eyes. "Where would like to see?" Autumn wasn't sure sure she had heard him right.

"Wha-at?"

"Where would you like to go?", he smiled slightly. "I can take you anywhere. You can meet Shakespeare, fight the Sontarans in the Battle for Sandreia, planet of the Groms, meet the first settlers of America, meet your great-great grandchildren's friends... I can show you the beginning of the Earth, take you to tea with the 247th Prime Minister of England, and have you back in time to witness your great-great grandparent's wedding... What would you like to see?"

Autumn was speechless. She had never dreamed... She could see the world. Not just the world, even! She could see planets forming, stars exploding, creatures and people from everywhere and anywhere! She thought about where she could possibly want to go... She hesitated slightly before asking him something in a whisper.

"Sorry?", he leaned forward. "Couldn't hear you." She looked down at her feet.

"Never mind," she shrugged. "It doesn't matter." There was silence, then a gentle hand lifted her head by the chin. She met his eyes and saw an understanding that she'd never seen before.

"Listen to me, you are important. Trust me. Everything you say matters to me more than you will ever know.", he nods to her encouragingly. "Go ahead." She felt her face grow warm, so she moved to the console, standing against it. She bit her lip and then looked at him. She smiled slightly.

"I really want to see one thing... Everywhere else, your choice, but this... Is special."

The TARDIS came to a halt and the Doctor stepped out into the cold winter air. He breathed it in, smiling. It was late November-early December in the early 1800s. They had landed in the trees behind someones home with the snow beginning to fall. There was a gentle hush over the world. It was a peaceful hush, like the whole world was about to go to sleep for the winter. He saw lights glowing in the distance through the trees. He turned around and knocked on the door to the TARDIS.

"You almost done yet? We're gonna miss everything!", he sighed and took a few steps forward, waiting. He turned back around when he heard the squeak of the door. Autumn stepped out, smiling and blushing. The dress she was wearing fit her like it was customised for her. It was a deep forest green on the top layers with a paler, yet still striking green. It was laced around the scooped neck line with pearls placed around sporadically with it. Her hair was pinned up into a soft bun with a few pieces falling into her face. The dress was beautiful on her. It made her curious and excited eyes sparkle even more than they would normally. The Doctor smiled, so happy to have someone with him again.

She twirled happily, the hem lifting up just enough to see her silver heels peeking out underneath. She laughed.

"I feel ridiculous! Please, tell me I don't look like a bad Victorian movie.", he paused, then smiled widely.

"You look beautiful." He hugged her tightly, then let go and snapped his fingers. "Oh! Knew I was forgetting something!" He ran into the TARDIS and emerged a moment later, holding a necklace in his hands. It was silver, but glowed with a light that made it shine brightly. At the bottom of it was a single diamond. It was small, delicate, and seemed to sparkle with a light that came from inside it. He smiled when she gasped.

"It's a protective charm", he went behind her to put it on. "It was a part of the star Cascadia, in the constellation Idya. Its power comes from memories and I've had this thing for a while. It will protect the wearer. How I'm not sure, but it will keep you safe." He put it on her and came beside her. He grinned and offered out his arm.

"Shall we?" She grins and takes his arm.

"Let's go!" They walked through the woods, taking their time. They talked as they walked, her doing most of the talking and him listening. He listened to her tell about how her professors were idiots, how the students treaters her like she was nothing, her life story. By the time they reached the edge of the forest she had poured out her heart and soul with him walking beside her, holding her arm in his. Just hearing her speak made the Doctor relax. While she was getting comfort from him being there to listen, he was getting comfort just having her there. He looked up at the manor that laid before them. Normal 1800s building style, with a grand garden and walkway up to the house. He heard laughter and music, a party! He smiled widely and walked up to the door.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Autumn. We were invited by the master of the house.", he smiled invitingly at the butler. The butler's face was emotionless, as was his voice.

"Invitation." The Doctor pulled out a small flip book with a blank piece of paper in it. He held it out to the butler. The man looked at it for a moment, then jumped.

"Dear, sir, I'm terribly sorry! I had no idea! Please forgive me, your lord and ladyship." he bowed low. The Doctor turned and winked at Autumn. He turned back and sighed, assuming an aura of tiredness.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Show us where we are to go, if you please." The butler sprang up at attention. He started walking as they followed, leading them into the house. Autumn yanked on his arm.

"I don't get it! The paper was blank!", she whispered sharply. He grinned and waved it in front of her.

"Physic paper. It says whatever I want it to say. Very helpful in restricted places. This says we are I am Lord Doctor and with Lady Autumn, of Hampshire." They straighten up as they entered the room. The Doctor surveyed the room quickly, trying to sense danger. He looked at Autumn and put his head up slightly, indicating she should do the same. When they entered, a slight hush came over the crowd. The butler stood aside and announced them. The men bowed and the women curtsied as they walked forward to join the party. A song came on that made him smile widely.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He bowed low and smiled up at her. Autumn giggled slightly.

"Why certainly, my lord." He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He bowed again and Autumn curtsied. He stepped forward to take her hand and hold her waist as she rested a hand on his shoulder. He waited for a moment and began to waltz at the first beat. He moved fluidly, floating across the dance floor. He smiled down at her surprised face.

"I didn't know you could dance!" He laughed slightly.

"I learned in France." She shook her head, her face shinning with joy. The Doctor glanced around and laughed.

"What?"

"We're the only ones dancing." Autumn looked around a bit, then back up at him.

"Well," she grinned mischievously. "Lets give them something to talk about." He grinned down at her. He instantly fell into step with the music, lifting and spinning her sporadically, leading Autumn through everything. The music began to slow and when it ended, there was silence, all eyes on them. The pair stopped and began to clap for the music. Immediately, the room joined in. They looked breathlessly at each other and laughed slightly. Suddenly, the butler reappeared, leading in another guest.

"Now, the master of the house, Harris Bigg-Wither, with his sisters Alethea and Catherine Bigg." The crowd clapped politely, while the Doctor lead Autumn forward. The butler went back as the oldest woman began to talk.

"I told you to take you. Can I ask why?" he whispered in Autumn's ear. She smiled, looking ahead to the empty door.

"She inspired me to be different. It was not good for a woman to have any power and she's lasted for centuries…" The Doctor looked at her face, turned in expectation for the guest. Her eyes were shinning with joy, her cheeks flushed with the exertion of their dancing. His eyes soften, then he shakes his head. _No, _he thinks to himself. _Just a couple more trips. I can't do this again… _He didn't know what had made him want to invite her to come… It was her eyes, though, that made him want her to stay. He snapped himself back to the present… Well, past-present. He looked up and caught the end of the Alethea's introduction.

"-It is now my great pleasure to introduce our very good friend, returning to Bigg Manor for the first time in too long, Ms. Jane Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor smiled at the girl standing beside him, watching her reaction. Autumn completely forgets that he's even there; her only focus is the woman standing at the top of the stairs. Her brown hair was pinned up at the top of her head with an kind of ornate headband in her hair. Her face is plain, yet there was a strength and a fire burning just below the surface. Her eyes slowly scan the faces beneath them, her face an emotionless mask. She smiles slightly, dipping her head, as the crowd applause's politely. Her hands, folded in front of her, were gloved, her dress a pale green and cream with lace embellishments. She was everything Autumn had ever dreamed her to be. Yet, there was a stiffness in her posture and an edge to her smile that confuses Autumn.

As she studied the other's face for what was off about her, Jane's eyes met hers and held them. Jane's face changed ever-so slightly. Her eyes raise the smallest bit and her eyes have a flash of emotion. Autumn blinked, unsure if she had seen what she thought she had seen anything at all. In that blink, though, the mask was firmly back in place and she moved on in looking through the crowd. Autumn looked up at the Doctor who was peering at the group at the top of the stairs with an interesting expression. He wasn't looking at Jane, though. He was looking at the man to her left. The man that stood there was very ordinary seeming. He was large and rather plain looking man. There was something about him, though, that made her feel uneasy. The Doctor turned slightly to whisper to her quickly.

"Follow me.", his lips barely moved. He then walked slowly through the crowd, Autumn following behind him. Every now and then, someone would stop them and introduce themselves to which the Doctor would brightly smile and chat with the person for a while. When he moved away, though, his smile would vanish and in its place was a thin line of worry. If the Doctor was worried about something, Autumn knew one thing about the situation, even if she had known him for a short time. It wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

The Doctor walked a little further until they were in a darkened hallway, completely alone. He turned quickly and gripped her upper arms, apology in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We have to leave now." Autumn's eyes widened.

"Why?", he looked away. She shrugged out of his grasp and crossed her arms. "Doctor. Why do we have to leave?" He ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

"This is the night that Harris Bigg-Wither proposes to Jane Austen. She ends it with him the next day with no reason what-so ever.", he looked at her, concern in his eyes. "I think he's the next victim." Autumn gasps, her hand flying to her mouth. She lowers it slowly as a realisation grows in her mind.

"If we stay… We might be after him…" The Doctor nods gravely.

"They'll recognise you because of me. They could kill you trying to get to me." Autumn bit her lip and thought for a moment. The answer didn't even need a second thought. She raised her head to meet his worried and ancient eyes.

"Will the people be safer if we stay?" The Doctor shook his head, looking down.

"You're not listening. They will kill you if they know that they could get to me. They're ruthless and crue-"

"I didn't ask if _I _would be safe," she lifted his head to meet his eyes. "I asked if they would be safer." The Doctor sighed.

"Of course they would be…"

"Then how could we leave?" The Doctor rubbed his eyes.

"I've lost people before.", he looks at her, his obvious sorrow breaking her heart. "Friends of mine… They all start out the same. So brave, so full of fire…", he laughs a little bit. "All ready to save the world. That's the thing that makes me take you all along…", he smiles. "You care so much.", his face darkens and becomes something she had never seen before. The pain burning in his eyes was heartwrenching before he looks away. When he spoke, the awful pain inside his eyes was voiced. "I watch you all do the same as the last… You leave me. Some are taken, some find someone else, some… Receive a fate worse than death… I pretend like I move on. I laugh and act like I'm just fine. It's in the moments I rest, though, where I see their faces… The faces of my friends in their best moments and last… That's why I keep moving. That's why I run. I can't face the past. The thing that hurts the most about it is that I know that this pain could be avoided. I should never take someone with me, but… I need someone there. Someone to hold my hand."

Autumn feels tears burn in her eyes at the terrible truth of this strange and wonderful man. He was always alone. No matter how many people who are around him, he was always alone in the end. It made her want to stay by his side forever… But also, it made her feel so sad… She was going to end up being the next person to hurt him. The longer she stayed, the bigger the hole would be when she left. Both feelings, however, stemmed from one solid feeling. She wanted to protect him. Autumn reached out hesitantly and took his hand. He looked at her and smiled slightly, squeezing her hand. When she looked at him, she saw the man who had saved her in the alley, strong and beautiful, but underneath that, she saw the man he was in the this moment. He was alone, broken, and tired… So very tired. He needed her, even if he was going to hurt later, he needed her now to be here. Autumn smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You are the best man I've ever known, Doctor. I know you can save these people. Now, what are we going to do?" Autumn stood tall and strong, ready to do what it took to save the complete strangers in the other room. The Doctor smiled widely and told her everything she needed to do. Autumn walked back into the doorframe, watching the people before her. They were laughing, dancing and simply enjoying the party. They had no idea of the danger that they were in. She took a deep breath and stepped back into the room


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ms. Austen?", the young woman turned around and and met Autumn's eyes. Autumn curtsied very lightly and smiled. "I'm Lady Autumn. It's my pleasure to meet you." The moment Autumn mentioned her alibi, Jane gasped slightly and and curtsied much lower than Autumn had.

"My lady! Oh, thank you for your friendly greeting. It is my great honour to meet you." Autumn smiles slightly and places a delicate hand on the girl's shoulder. Jane lifted her head.

"Please, call me Autumn. None of this "my lady" nonsense. I want my friends to speak to me as an equal." Jane's eyes widen and she laughs breathlessly. Autumn links an arm through the other woman's. She starts walking with her, talking about Jane's life, Autumn listening while Jane narrated her life. On the outside, Autumn was kind and polite, listening quietly to the woman beside her. On the inside, though, she was far from calm. She was speaking to the woman that inspired her from a young age. The woman that was a fairy tale to Autumn was walking and chatting with her! About her life! Jane Austen was talking to her; her mind could hardly take it. She walked with Jane for a couple hours as Jane poured her heart out. After a long while, Jane finally reached the subject that was so important to the Doctor and Autumn's purpose.

"-Harris asked for my hand today, actually. It's a very smart match. Both families will benefit from our marriage. He actually told me when he asked, 'It is imperative to the plan.'" Autumn instantly went cold.

"Really? How strange..."

"That's Harris, though. He's very strange when he speaks. He never really speaks at all, but when he does, it's like... He's not really here." Jane shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, my la- Autumn. I've been speaking this whole time and haven't let you get a word in! I just-", she pauses and bites her lip. "I may sound mad, but I feel like I can trust you... Like you know me as well as I know myself." Autumn laughs slightly. She had no idea how right she was.

"I completely agree. I really don't mind listening. I think if someone is silenced in life with their families and friends, they jump at the chance to speak their mind in the company of strangers." Jane looked at Autumn, sadness in her face.

"I fear the ones I love. I can never be what I dream to be because of the shame I'd bring them. It's not just them either. I fear the looks and whispers I know comes with my dreams. I may seem strong to many, but in my heart... my fire is dying." Autumn's heart ached for the woman beside her. She had no idea of the impact her work will have on the world.

"Don't give up! I mean, you could be the greatest writer in the whole world! Millions of people will read your stories and love them, I just know it." Autumn felt desperate. She really wanted Jane to know everything she could be. She suddenly caught the look of confusion on her companions face and what she said sunk in.

"How... How do you know I want to write?", she looks at Autumn. "I've never met you before. How could you possibly know about my writing?"

"Umm..." Autumn's mind was completely blank. _How would I know about her writing? She writes in secret! You idiot! _"Umm-"

"Ja-ane. The-there you are are.", a man's voice came from behind Autumn. The sudden calm mask that appeared on Jane's face enforced the skin-crawling feeling that went up her spine at his voice. Empty, just an echo of human consciousness. She turned around and faced the tall, broad man before her, fighting the urge to run. He looked down at her and blinked.

"He-ello. I-I'm Harri-is B-Bigg-W-ith-her. W-who are you-u?"

"Lady Autumn of Hampshire." Harris bows low.

"Th-thank you s-so m-much for co-coming. Ex-xcuse me, I n-need to speak-k to Ja-ane al-lone.", he reached out a hand and took Jane's upper arm.

"Well, no. I'm not done speaking to my friend." Autumn reached out to take Jane's hand, but he was too quick for her. He pulled her quickly away from Autumn, cutting through the crowd. Autumn met Jane's eyes before the crowd separated them again. She ran off instantly to find the Doctor. They were going to kill her soon if they didn't stop this soon.

The Doctor weaved in and out of the crowd. He had told Autumn to find Jane Austen and keep her safe. Don't let her leave your sight.

"You need to make sure she doesn't go off with Harris under any circumstances. We can't risk her getting trapped.", the Doctor grimly told her before sending her off. He walked out of the foyer and down a dark hallway. He pulled out his sonic and starts scanning every direction. He starts walking down the hallway, his sonic scanning for the aluminium decaxide found in the helmets. As he approaches a door further down, his sonic starts going wild. He puts it away and opens the door, his jaw hardening at what he found.

It was a slaughter house room. The mechanism was hanging from the ceiling above a metal chair, restraints open and ready for the next victim. He looked around the floor and saw blood splatters here and there. He felt disgusted. The worst part of these empty people was what they would do if you wouldn't give the information they wanted. They'd change you if you were lucky… But if you weren't "compatible" for the machine… The Doctor squatted down to a nearby dried spot. He touched the ground near it.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…", he whispered at the ground in a sad voice. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." He stood back up and went to work. He started ripping out wires and connecting reactors. He worked so hard that he almost didn't hear the voices moving quickly towards his location. He stopped and dropped wires, letting them dangle as he ran behind the chair. The door opened and people walked in. He heard a scared woman's voice along with a stuttering male's.

"W-where am I?"

"Th-his, m-my d-dear, is the Soul De-etrac-ctor. It sh-hall make us l-lords of the wo-orld." There was a scuffle and then a sharp jolt as the woman was pushed into the chair. He strapped her in quickly, ignoring her soft pleadings. The man that had strapped her in ordered her to stay put as he marched out. When the door slammed shut, the Doctor slid out from his hiding place and started at the straps holding the woman down. He looked up at her shocked and terrified face and suddenly mirroring her shock. He knew her face. It was Jane Austen. He fumbled quicker with the restraints, freeing her and taking her hands. He studied her face, checking f0r any bruises or if she was in shock.

"Are you alright, Jane?", she shrinks away in fear. "No no no! I'm a friend. I'm the Doctor. I'm a friend of Autumn's and I'm here to protect you." He smiles reassuringly at her and offers her his hand. When he mentioned Autumn's name, he could see she relaxed slightly; she held out a quivering hand. He took it and helped her up, walking her slowly out of the room. He heard footsteps walking quickly their way.

"Get down.", he ducked them behind a tapestry, cracking it slightly to see who was coming. A red-haired woman appeared, her hair had come undone with some exertion, probably running, and now hung heavily around her face. The Doctor sighed in relief and slid them out from behind the curtain.

"Autumn.", she spun around and saw him, relief overwhelming her face. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, him doing the same to her. She leaned back and cupped his face in her hands, checking for injuries. He saw a cut on her cheek, checking hers.

"What happened to you?", she shook her head absently.

"Some man kept following me. I handled it.", the Doctor grinned widely, pride for her swelling in his chest. She looked over and saw Jane shaking nearby. She gasped and ran to her, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arm around the other's shoulder and turned back to the Doctor.

"He took her from me. I tried to follow, but I wasn't quick enough. They were lost in the crowd too quickly for me to find them.", she turned back to the scared woman in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I tried to find you immediately, I really did." Jane's lip started to quiver as a couple tears slid down her cheeks.

"What's go-oing on?", the Doctor and Autumn exchanged glances before the Doctor walked closer to her.

"We can't tell you everything… All we can say is that you're in terrible danger. You need to trust us from here on out if you want to live.", he sees the fear in her eyes double and she starts to shake again. "Jane, I'm sorry, I really am, but I need you to trust me. Please." Jane looks at Autumn, who nods encouragingly, then turns back to the Doctor. She nods her head slowly. The Doctor smiles and pats her shoulder as if he was her father. He motions for Autumn to come a bit away from Jane. He turns to her, whispering harshly.

"Why didn't you stay with her?" Autumn looks taken back for a moment.

"I did. I never left her sid-"

"Obviously you did!", he ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Do you know what could have happened to her if I hadn't been there? She could have died, Autumn. Do you understand that?" Autumn looked hurt by his harshness.

"He dragged her away from me by her arm! What, did you think I could fight him? I'm not even half his size! What did you want me to do, Doctor?", Autumn clenched her fists and crossed her arms. "I'm not perfect, Doctor! This is completely new to me! I'm sorry I'm not your other friends, okay! I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you!" The Doctor stares at her, shocked slightly at her outburst. She turns away, biting her lip, and runs away from him. Before she turned away, though, the Doctor caught a glimpse of her beautiful eyes… They had been filled with tears. The Doctor sighs and rubs his temples. _Every time… They all lose they're faith… _He rubs his eyes and straightens up. He walks over Jane and takes her arm in his, walking her out of the house. While it was very dangerous to do this, he knew she would be safe in the TARDIS. It was the only safe place for her to go… And he had to find Autumn. Jane was important to millions… But Autumn was far more important to him than those millions.

Autumn ran blindly crying out of the house and into the forest. She wrapped her small wool shawl around her bare arms, not caring where she ended up, but just wanting to be far away from the Doctor and the things that didn't make any sense. She ran into a small clearing that had somehow been able to be sheltered from most of the snow hours before. She sat on a fallen log, breathing heavily. She looked up through the branches acting as an almost protective blanket against the cold, winter air and at the stars. The amount she could see was astounding to her. It's like someone had spilled a bottle of glitter across the sky and it looked so pretty that they just didn't want to clean it up. She sighed and shook her head. _I shouldn't have done that, _she thought. _I just acted like a child throwing a tantrum… He must think I'm so stupid! _She shook her head angrily at herself. _Why did I have to do that!_

When she thought more about it, she started to see what had spurred her outburst. The disappointment in his voice when he reprimanded her was heartbreaking for some reason… No. She knew exactly what the reason was. She wanted to be worthy. She wanted to be one of those shinning companions he had mentioned. She wanted him to remember her. If she messed up, though, it would be irritation that coloured his memory of her. She wanted to be perfect for him. She ran her hands through her hair, holding in a bunch while she thought. She let go of her hair and gets up after a while after making her decision. When she turns around, she sees movement in the woods. She studies at the area where she saw the shadow, hearing the snap of a twig behind her. She spins around and sees a face in between the trees. She stumbles backwards and turns to run again, but there's another face. Everywhere she looked, someone was there. She freezes when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"DOCTOR!", she screamed, hoping he'd hear her. "DOCTO-" There was a sharp pain on her head, then everything went black


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor walked through the forest, silent as the winter's night around him, searching for his fiery-haired friend. He tried to think about nothing except the world around him, but his mind kept bringing him back to the sadness in Autumn's face. He ran a hand frustratedly through his hair. What did she want from him? He wasn't perfect! Why do they always want him to be perfect? He put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes as he saw their faces again. All the faces of his friends from his past flashed through his mind as if on a slideshow. He always feared the flashbacks; he hated repeats to begin with, but he hated to see the disappointment on their faces during the lowest times. Every time he saw them, though, they had one thing in common: they're faces and hearts held care, not judgement. That's what scared him the most, though. When he brought someone new along, he was given a blessing with his curse. He was able to start over. He could become a mad and brilliant being in their eyes, showing them planets and creatures beyond their wildest dreams. He could lead them from their mundane lives and show them the universe and all its majesty. There was one drawback to being perfect, he found with every person, and that it never lasts forever. Each one of them saw his demons and, after that, they grew closer in their friendship. It made them connected which made it hurt even more when they left... Or when they were taken. No matter how hard he tried to distance himself, he could never keep himself a perfect illusion of a man.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes, almost missing the scream on the wind. He snapped his head up and listened hard, catching one word in that scream that made his stomach twist.

"_Doctor!"_

"Autumn." He took off, sprinting through the woods and dodging trees. His hearts felt like they were being forced into his throat. _Not her. Please. She has so much life and so much potential._ He ran faster and heard the voice scream again, much louder and closer this time.

"DOCT-", the voice cut off and was followed by an eerie silence. It felt like the forest around him was holding its breath for what would happen next. The Doctor burst into an empty clearing. He walked quickly to the centre, looking all around. He felt the hairs on his neck stand up and he whipped around once more. There was a group of them on the fringes, all expressionless and empty. They were nothing, but shells. They parted briefly, giving him a glimpse inside their tightly packed circle. It was Autumn. She was in the arms of one of the soldiers, her head lotting to the side and blood on her face. Her beautiful eyes were closed. They had knocked her out. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, every cell in his body screaming for him to attack.

"Give her back to me.", he snarled at them. The group quickly moved back together, hiding her from his view. A tall, bald man walked a step forward.

"Bring the key. Bring the key to the machine and we will not touch her.-

"Touch her and I will destroy you.", the Doctor cut him off, but the man continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"-Failure to comply with these instructions will result in her termination." The Doctor threw up his hands.

"Why don't you take me? I'm asking for it!"

"We need the key. You dead does not help us." The Doctor looked at them like they were crazy.

"You keep saying "the key", but what is this key you seem to think I have?"

"You took her. Now we take your lover.", he put up his hands.

"Hang on a minute! You think she's my- No! No no no! She's my friend." The man continued to say the phrase. The Doctor rubbed his eyes.

"What is the key?" The man paused and suddenly the Doctor understood. "Oh... I see. You're making me choose. I have to choose between Autumn... And Jane. Jane's the key, isn't she?" The man nodded once. "I see. Well, I'll just meet you at the Detractor and we'll... Make a deal." The man nodded once more and stepped back into the circle before they disappeared into the dust. The Doctor stood there for a while, still as stone, absorbed in his thoughts. After almost an hour of thinking, he put his hands in his pockets and walked into the forest once more


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Autumn's eyes fluttered open. She looked around at the unfamiliar room around her and then down at the restraints around her wrists and ankles. She couldn't help, but tug at them uselessly for a minute before falling back. She tried to flick her hair from her face, but found that her head had stabilisers to keep her from moving sharply. She started to panic slightly, breathing unevenly. She looked again at the floor and saw blood. She gasped and struggled harder. She froze; someone was coming. Autumn shut her eyes and evened her breathing. The door opened and the group walked in.

"On-nce we h-have th-the key-y, wha-what will w-we d-do with the ass-assista-tant?", Autumn recognised the stutter instantly. It was Harris. A different voice responded, one that made her spine crawl.

"We will dispose of her and the Doctor. While it would be helpful to use them to further our goals, they would not be compatible. Their emotions would get in the way." Autumn's heart was pounding. _Dispose? What do they mean "dispose"? They're gonna kill us? _She held her breath and tried to listen over her hearts terrified beating.

"V-Very we-ell. Le-leave, I-I will ke-keep watch-ch. Che-eck the gr-grounds."

"Affirmative." She heard marching and then the close of the door once more. She lifted a lid just enough to see through her lashes. He was standing with his back to her, head on his chest and hands clasped behind him. _Think, you idiot. How can I get out of here? _She thought for what felt like an hour before it came to her. The necklace the Doctor had given her! She was still wearing it! Autumn racked her brain again to see if he had told her how to use it, but came up with nothing. She put her head back and sighed very softly. It was hopeless.

As she sat there, she heard a voice. It was quieter than a whisper, but she knew what it said instantly like she had said it herself. _Autumn… _She opened her eyes and looked back and forth. No one was there, but her and Mr. Stutter. She closed her eyes again, hearing again soon after. _Autumn.. _She kept her eyes closed, but listened hard. Where was it coming from? She hesitated before looking down slowly. Her necklace was glowing brighter than anything she'd ever seen. She became memorised and began to only focus on it as it drew her in. It was calling her. It wanted her. She could save herself and restore balance. She could be the Doctor.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, snapping Autumn's head up. Harris laughed emptily.

"Do-Doctor. S-So kind-d of yo-you to jo-join us. Th-The lad-dy has ju-just wo-wo-woke." Her eyes went to the open door and her heart soared. There was the Doctor, as ancient as forever and as terrible as the darkness. His deep, brown eyes flashed with anger yet his face remained a cold mask. He put both hands behind him.

"Harris." The tall, broad man smiled or as much of a smile as he could manage.

"Th-The k-k-key."

"No." Harris blinked and Autumn saw something that was almost confusion flit across his face.

"W-What?" The Doctor raised his head.

"I said no." Harris blinked again and stepped back slightly. The Doctor leaned forward, his voice infused with anger.

"Did I stutter? You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Harris? The machine did that to you. Something happened to cause it to upset the chemicals helping you speak. It was better before, wasn't it?" Harris started to step away. The Doctor walked slowly forward, keeping their eyes locked.

"You know… I used to be so kind. So forgiving. I believed that everyone should be saved. Even when my enemies fell, I still fought to save them… I had so much mercy.", the Doctor pulled out his sonic and pointed it at Autumn. Harris looked back at her suddenly, as if he had just remembered I was there. The Doctor glanced at me as well, concern for her replacing the rage in his face for just a moment. She nodded very slightly, almost not at all, before the Doctor turned back to Harris. Harris straighten up to his full height and turned to face the Doctor.

"Yo-You could-d have b-been so us-useful to-to our mi-mission," he studied the Doctor as one would look on a failed student. The Doctor bared his clenched teeth. "b-but you-u ga-gave into em-emotion. It's s-so unfor-fortunat-te."

"I'll tell you what's unfortunate. The fact that you think I'm going to let you get away with this. I know everything that you're planning and I will fight you with every cell in body. I saw what you've done to people and I am not about to stand by and let you hurt them!" The Doctor hissed through his clenched teeth. Autumn was frightened. She had never seen someone so angry and full of wrath. It was terrifying to see her Doctor this way.

"Doctor…", she whispered. He faced her again, rage in his face still. She met his eyes and held them. "Please." With that one word, the rage dimmed. His eyes lost their anger and wrath and were replaced with an ancient sadness. He looked back at Harris for a moment before pressing a button on his sonic. Instantly, her bonds opened and she was free. She jumped up and ran to the Doctor. She looked back at Harris who was staring at the sonic with a confused face. She strode right up to him and punched Harris in the face. He spun around and fell to the ground, completely unconscious. She nodded slightly, satisfied.

"That'll teach you." she mumbled. She turned back to the Doctor who was trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." He bit his lip and nodded, fighting his laughter. He walked over and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled into his jacket. He shook his head and pulled back to look at her.

"No. It's not your fault, it's mine. I was acting like an arse." he smiled slightly and she laughed.

"We both were." she smiled. He smiled wider and kissed her forehead lightly. He let go of her and faced the machine, running a hand through his messy hair. He looked down at her and she smiled widely.

"Shall we, my lord?" He laughed.

"Allons-y, my lady!"

Autumn held Jane tightly before pulling back. They had dismantled the machine in almost an hour, chatting happily the whole time, before returning to the TARDIS. They opened the door and Jane's head snapped up. Autumn rushed to her side and explained what had happened as best she could. The Doctor had wiped Harris's memory before they left.

"Harris won't remember anything. He will wake up and think his stutter just got worse. I mean, we didn't want him going around trying to hurt everyone. I'm sorry, though. We couldn't reverse the machine's effects on him. He's still just a shell of the man he once was." the Doctor explained to Jane. Jane sighed slightly.

"Poor Harris. He was so kind…" she straighten up, her head back. "Still! I must go on. I obviously can't marry him like this, it'd be awful." Autumn nodded slightly.

"It would be the best." Jane sighed again, no doubt thinking about the future. As they were leaving, Jane hugged them both. She thanked the Doctor for what he'd done for her.

"If it wasn't for you, well, I don't know where I'd be. So thank you, Doctor." He smiled.

"My pleasure, Ms. Austen." Jane then turned to Autumn, smiling. Jane hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you for giving me my spirit back." Jane then pulled back and stepped away from the pair.

"I will never forget this. I will forever be in your debt for this." The Doctor held up a hand.

"We both just want three things from you. Write, publish your stories, and above all others, be magnificent. I just know you're going to be successful." he smiled widely. Jane paused before smiling slightly.

"Very well. I will try to do you both justice." Jane waved and walked away into the forest, returning to the party. Autumn turned to the Doctor and smiled widely.

"That was amazing!" He grinned like a child.

"I know!" he hesitated slightly. "You… Wouldn't want to go somewher-" He hadn't even finished his thought before she pushed him into the TARDIS. He laughed and ran to the controls as she followed him.

"Well now! Where to next?" She thought and then shrugged slightly.

"It's your turn now!" He laughed and nodded.

"I know just the place!" he started flipping switches and pressing buttons before pausing on a lever.

"Ready?" She grinned and held onto the control.

"Ready." He grinned widely.

"Allons-y!" With that cry, with her before flipping the lever, throwing them back into the unknown


End file.
